


Adulte

by LeiaFavaz



Series: Soleil et Lune [26]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humor, Luna you can read it (l), M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27370693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz
Summary: Luffy est un jeune homme "légèrement" hyperactif. Law est un étudiant en médecine (très) sérieux. Leurs caractères sont comme le soleil et la lune ; opposés. Mais ils s'aiment.recueil Lawlu, moderne!UAChallenge du Sur votre 31 [26/31]
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Soleil et Lune [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999147
Kudos: 6





	Adulte

**Author's Note:**

> Bonne lecture !

Le silence de cet après midi de vacance fut brisé lorsque Luffy passa la porte d'entrée, prêt à raconter toute sa journée d'entraînement.  
Cependant, avant toute chose, il alla se préparer un grand goûter, et revint s'asseoir à coté de Law, lui laissant ainsi l'occasion d'en placer une pendant qu'il mangeait.  
-Nami a appelé. Elle et Vivi nous invitent, ainsi que Sanji et Zoro, à aller manger une raclette chez elles, Samedi soir.  
-Nan.  
L'étudiant leva un sourcil.  
-Tu as prévu quelque chose Samedi ?  
-Nan, j'aime pas la raclette.  
C'était bien la première fois que Luffy lui sortait qu'il n'aimait pas manger quelque chose, et le fait que ça soit pour quelque chose de gras impliquant beaucoup de charcuterie le surpris. Mais en y réfléchissant, l'étudiant réalisa qu'ils n'avaient en effet jamais mangés de raclette ensemble, et que la dernière fois qu'il en avait mangé, c'était chez Bepo, un soir où Luffy n'était pas là.  
-Mais… Pourtant c'est de la charcuterie et du fromage, tu aimes bien ça en général.  
-Ouais, mais là nan. J'aime pas. J'dirais à Nami de faire autre chose. Elle sait en plus.  
-Tu ne veux pas faire un effort ?  
-… Nan, j'aime pas et puis voilà !  
Law soupira.  
-Fais un effort et agit un peu en adulte… On ne peux pas toujours manger que ce qu'on aime…  
-Ben si, j'aime tous sauf ça…  
L'étudiant soupira une fois de plus.  
-Tu te débrouillera avec Nami.  
-Arrête de soupirer quand j'parle.  
-Hein ?  
-Tu soupire souvent quand j'te parles. J'aime pas ça.  
-Excuse moi c'est juste que des fois… Tu as une logique qui me dépasse.  
-Toi aussi, et pourtant je soupire pas !  
Le judoka s'en alla finir son goûter seul dans la cuisine. Son petit ami se retins de soupirer une fois de plus, et se leva pour le suivre.  
-Luffy…  
-Laisse moi avec ma logique bizarre.  
-Ta logique bizarre fait partie de toi, non ?  
-Ouais.  
-Et je t'aimes, non ?  
-Ben oui !  
-Donc ?  
-T'aimes ma logique ?  
-N'allons pas jusqu'à là, disons plutôt qu'elle ne me dérange pas trop. Je peux avoir du mal avec, c'est tout.  
-Tu compliques toujours tous…  
-Toi aussi.  
-Ah ?  
-Oui.  
Ils restèrent un instant silencieux, alors que le judoka finissait son goûter. Puis, l'air sérieux, il se tourna vers Law.  
-faux appeler Nami… Ta logique es plus adaptée, non ?  
-C'est ton amie et ton problème, non ? Courage Luffy !

**Author's Note:**

> Le thème suivant est "Bain"


End file.
